Throughout the past decades, golf has become an increasingly more popular sport. Today, thousands of players all over the world play golf on a regular basis. As it is well known, a player's golf clubs and other equipment is normally stored and carried in a golf bag. To facilitate handling and conveyance of golf bags, there has been developed golf trolleys having a frame for supporting the golf bag, two wheels for supporting the frame, and a handle allowing a player to draw the golf trolley with a bag supported thereby. Many golf players who own their own golf clubs, bags and trolleys, have experienced that such equipment takes up a considerable amount of space. This poses not only a domestic storage problem, but also a problem related to transportation of the equipment from, e.g., a player's home to a golf course, for example when the equipment is to be fitted into the trunk of a car. With the growing popularity of compact, low-fuel consumption cars, this problem becomes still more significant.
Therefore, there exists a need for a collapsible golf trolley which occupies less space when collapsed than in its unfolded working configuration. Various collapsible golf trolleys have been proposed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,264 B1 discloses one such golf trolley, which comprises a collapsible frame device. The frame device includes a number of parts which, in one configuration, are assembled to form the golf trolley, and which in another configuration, are dismantled.
Though the golf trolley of U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,264 is an improvement with respect to non-collapsible golf trolleys, it does, however, suffer from the disadvantage that assembling and dismantling of the various parts of the frame is rather complex and time-consuming. It is therefore an object of embodiments of a first aspect of the present invention to provide a collapsible golf trolley, which is less than complex, and which can be more easily assembled and dismantled. It is a further object of embodiments of the invention to provide a golf trolley which occupies a reduced volume in its collapsed (folded) configuration. It is an object of embodiments of a second aspect of the invention to provide a collapsible wheel structure for a mobile appliance, which wheel structure is easy to assemble, easy to unfold and collapse, and which, in its collapsed or folded configuration occupies a reduced volume.